Fixing a Broken Heart
by neo-chan7
Summary: Yuki never expected for Ken to return as a different person. He's no longer the kind, cute boy she fell in love with, will she find love somewhere else? Or can she and Ken look past the past and get back together. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 13!
1. Intro

**completed the 13th chapter of the game, and then the site wont accept my email and password anymore, while i was sulking, this was created. hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The young girl walked through the halls of Sweet Amoris High with her head deep in a plan.

"Man, how am I gonna convince everyone that a concert will be a good idea?" she asked herself. Yuki was a transfer student in Sweet Amoris High, at first she was really shy and a bit nervous about starting school in a new place, but after meeting some nice students and making girl and guys friends, Sweet Amoris High became her home away from home. Recently she was trying to throw a concert and needed some support from her fellow piers to make it happen.

"Heh, above all, how am I gonna get Castiel to agree to this?"

Castiel was one of her guy friends. . . . . well . . . . . more or less. She and him would hang every now and then, but he had a bit of a temper and could be quite rude. She knew it would be a miracle for the hot-headed red-head to actually lend his help in her grand idea. She hung her head as she continued to walk through the halls.

"Ugh, hopefully Lysander can help me," she grumbled. Lifting her head, she saw a sight that made her stop in her tracks.

"Is that . . . . . Amber!?" Amber was a blonde that picked on Yuki ever since she stared school. And at the moment, she was kissing someone. Yuki felt like she was gonna gag.

_Ugh . . . . just . . . ugh . . . ._

From the corner of her eye, Amber noticed Yuki and smirked the best she could while kissing the guy. When they parted, she called out, "Oh hey Yuki, you were there?"

"Uhh . . . . sorry."

_Why should I be sorry? She should be one to to apologize after subjecting me to such a horrible scene! _Yuki thought as she put on a slightly disgusted face. That didn't go unnoticed by Amber.

"Awww, don't make that face, you'll kiss a boy one day. After all, miracles do happen!" Amber said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Tch, yeah you're one to talk, it's a miracle in itself that you got a kiss as well you know." Amber just rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Yuki took a look at the new student. He was truly someone she's never seen before, his short brown hair was messy, but in a good way, he wore a unbuttoned shirt over his black tank-top, dogtags hung from his neck, on his hands he wore fingerless gloves, his pants were much like military pants and he wore military boots. Even though Yuki had never seen him before, she felt some kind of familiarity coming from him, but she pushed that feeling aside. If he was a new student, she wanted to be polite and asked, "Uh, excuse me . . . . What's your name? Are you new? I've never seen you before."

The new kid suddenly had a dreamy smile on his face.

"My name?" he asked

_Why is he smiling like that?_ Yuki wondered.

"Oh! I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Amber said. Yuki narrowed her eyes at Amber.

"You kissed him without even knowing his name?" she asked, not believing how naïve Amber was.

"I didn't even have the time to talk to the other new students before you jumped in and became all 'buddy-buddy' with them. I didn't want to take the risk this time," Amber explained. Yuki scoffed.

"That's still no reason not to ask his name."

The new kid suddenly had a glare on his face.

"Actually Amber, the more I look at you, the more I realize that you are not even the slightest bit cute." Yuki's eyes widened as she tried to muffle a laugh that tried to get through her mouth.

_Hahaha! Oh man! This is way too good!_

"Plus you are a really bad kisser," the guy continued, "don't come near me anymore, and don't try to call me."

_Sure wish I had popcorn_.

The new guy snatched Amber's cellphone out of her hand and smashed it on the ground, breaking the screen and the case. It was definitely useless. Amber was dumbstrucked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? Why did you do that!?" she cried, kneeling over her now broken phone. Now Yuki was speechless, she did not see this coming, not that she didn't enjoy it a little, but the new guy was starting to scare her a little.

"Did you understand what i said or do I need to draw you a picture? Get out of here!" Amber quickly turned around and cried in her hands as she ran down the halls. Yuki turned around after her.

_I think I'll get out of here as well. I'll wait till he cools down to find out who he is._

She managed to escape the enraged new guy before he got to ask to say anything to her. Rounding a corner, Yuki stopped to catch her breath.

"Ok, that's enough excitement for one day, I need to find Lysander before he goes home so I can talk to him about the concert. I hope he's ok with it," she said to herself. As she searched the classrooms for Lysander, she found herself running into the new guy. He saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey Yuki, not too scared by what just happened?" She shook her head, in all honesty, she really wasn't scared.

"No, I'm alright, I actually found it quite funny, Amber had it coming to her," she said with a giggle, then she did a retake on what he said, "uh . . . . Wait a second . . . How do you know my name?" The guy's glare returned.

"You still haven't figured it out? I don't remind you of anyone? A timid boy, who came to this school just to be with you, and whose heart you broke? Does that ring a bell?"

The only part that rang a bell with Yuki was the timid boy part, she never remembered breaking anyone's heart.

"Timid boy? Came here to be with me?" then it finally ticked, "K-Ken!? she said in awe. She knew the feeling she had wasn't false. Ken was an old friend of hers, he was a rather short boy with huge glasses and a love for cookies. As long as she can remember, she had a crush on the little guy, and she remembered how sad she felt when he told her he had to leave school to go to military camp. She never thought that sweet, caring boy could ever turn this brutal and rough, not to mention be so much taller then her, she only came up to his neck. Kentin's glare intensified from the sound of the nickname she gave him when they were younger.

"It's Kentin!" he snapped, making Yuki flinch from the harshness in his voice, "I don't want to be called by that stupid nickname that you gave me in order to make fun of me. Don't call me that anymore!"

"B-b-but I always thought it suited you perfectly, Ken."

Kentin took a few steps forward, overshadowing Yuki, "Don't ever call me that again," he said in his coldest voice. Yuki was literally shaking ever so slightly.

"O-ok." Kentin tch'd at the sight of the girl he once loved shaking before him.

"If I had known that you wouldn't recognize me either, I would have done to you what I did to Amber!" That's when Yuki realized something, "Wait, you kissed her just to get revenge?" It was understandable, Amber was the reason why Kentin was sent to military camp. He smirked and Yuki felt a chill go up her spin, she's never seen Kentin smirk before.

"And it worked. She won't be able to look at me for a while now. Thanks to you, if you hadn't surprised us like that, it wouldn't have been the same. Thanks!" Yuki felt her heart just drop.

_No . . . . this isn't Ken . . . . not my sweet Ken . . . ._

Kentin's glare returned.

"Now get out of my way if you don't want anything bad to happen!" He began to shove Yuki out of the way, but she quickly grabbed him by the wrist, enabling him to leave.

"Wait, there's something I don't understand, since when did I break your heart? If memory serves, I was so happy when I found out we'd be in the same school, I did everything to comfort and protect you when Amber picked on you. I loved . . . . every moment I spent with you," tears brimmed at the corner of Yuki's eyes, but she continued, "so why would you say that I broke your heart? If anything mine was broken when you went away!" Kentin gave Yuki a disgusted look as he roughly shook her grip off.

"Don't act all innocent!" He pulled out his cellphone and revealed some texts to her, "Isn't this enough to break a guys heart!" Yuki was shocked, they were evil, cruel texts that said that she sent them. They said things like "I was only nice to you because I felt sorry for you" and "You're so useless you know, can't even stand up for yourself" and "I never really wanted to be your friend." That's when Yuki remembered, the day Kentin left, Amber revealed she had his number and threatened to send him hurtful texts under her name. She never thought she would actually go through with that. She can now only hope Kentin will listen to the true reason why he received those texts.

"Ken-er . . . . I mean Kentin, those weren't from me! It was Amber!"

"Feh, you really think I'm gonna believe that just because you said Amber did it?"

"It's the truth!"

"Shut up!" Kentin shouted angrily, "just shut up ok!? Unless you want the same treatment I gave Amber?" Yuki kept her mouth shut, "Good, now if you'll excuse me." Kentin went his way. As soon as he was gone, Yuki fell to her knees and allowed her sobs to come out. Never in her life would she even imagine Kentin would be the one to make her cry. She was in love with the guy . . . . . at least she was, until she saw what he became.

"There's no way . . . . . . . just . . . . no way . . . ." She buried her face into her hands and cried out loudly, knowing that most everyone went home for the weekend. She was so deep in despair that she didn't see someone entering the classroom after that person heard what sounded like crying in the classroom . . . . . . .

* * *

**kay! there's gonna be a chapter for the following boys:Castiel, Nathaniel, Armin, Lysander, and Kentin, I'm already almost done with Castiel's chapter, so that'll be next**

**hope you all enjoyed this! look forward to more!**


	2. Castiel's Story Part 1

**here's part one of castiel's story, i wrote so much i decided to break it up to two parts, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Yuki?" she heard someone say. her head snapped up and she gasped lightly. It was Castiel. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this. She leaped up to her feet and bolted right out of there.

"Hey! Yuki! Castiel shouted, but she was already gone.

_What was that all about? I've never seen her like this . . . . Gah, guess there's only one way to find out!_

~0~

Yuki sat with her knees to her chest at the school's roof, where she was sure no one would find her. Seeing how Kentin changed truly broke her heart.

"Why?" she mumbled to herself, "why did this have to happen?"

"Why did what have to happen?" Yuki let out a surprised squeak. It was Castiel again. She tried to get up to run away, but Castiel reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Oh no you don't."

She looked down at the ground, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Leave me alone Castiel," she choked out between a sob.

"No, I'm not. Something happened."

"Why would you care?"

"Because . . . . . you're . . . my friend . . . ." It was hard for Castiel to talk like this, but he knew he had to if he was to get through to Yuki. She really didn't know what to say, she never thought Castiel would truly see her as a friend. Truth be told, he was a bit interested in the black haired girl, ever since the day she shyly said "hi."

"You're . . . . . . just saying tha-AH!" Castiel surprised her by pulling her close to him against his chest.

"Just . . . . get yourself calm . . . ." he said, glad that Yuki can't see the blush forming on his cheeks. Yuki was blushing herself, but she clutched Castiel's band shirt and cried out while he rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her faster. After a good five minutes, Yuki's sobs have diminished into mere hiccups and she cried dry tears.

"You feeling better?" She could only nod.

"Great, now," Castiel loosened his hold on her and looked straight into her eyes, "what happened that would reduce you to such a crybaby?" Yuki looked to the side for a moment, but finally looked back at Castiel and began to tell him the whole story of meeting Kentin again.

"Hm, I see." Yuki rubbed at her aching eyes, "There, now you heard it, now can you please leave me alone?"

"No."

"Huh?"

Castiel pulled her close to him again, this time he placed his chin on her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"The jerk hurt someone . . . . . . important to me . . . . ."

"Important?" Castiel's response was hugging her tighter.

"C-Castiel, I . . . . ." she closed her eyes and relaxed in Castiel's arms, "Thank you."

"Hm."

They stayed like that until Castiel released his hold on her.

"I'm walking you home."

"Huh? But-"

"I'm doing it whether you like it or not!" Yuki stared, but then a small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you so much Castiel, you're a really good friend when you want to be,"

"Whatever."

~0~

_Next day . . . . ._

"A concert?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be a good idea to raise money for the school?" Yuki said, hoping Castiel will agree to assist by playing the guitar.

"Ugh, sounds like a huge waste of time."

"Please, I just know this'll be fun!" Yuki put on her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Ah fine, but if this ends up being a big fail, you're doing my homework for three weeks!"

"Deal!"

"You're that sure that this'll be a success?"

"Positive."

"Hmph." Yuki left to find someone to play drums. Castiel rubbed his head and leaned back on the bench he was sitting on in the courtyard.

"Oh boy, that girl is turning me into a big softie," but he grinned at the memory of Yuki looking so cute that moment.

"She was that desperate eh?" He lifted his head and saw someone walking across the courtyard. It was Kentin. An unknown anger rose inside him as he saw this guy as the one who made Yuki cry. He truly didn't know what was going on with him, but he felt the urge to give Kentin a piece of his own mind. He hoisted himself off the bench and sped walked to Kentin.

"Yo, military jerk!" Kentin stopped in his tracks and looked back. A slightly scared look was on his face, back then when he was short and timid, he was terrified of Castiel, even now he still held some fear, but he hid his fear with a glare.

"Were you talking to me?" he asked.

"Tch, who else would I be talking to?"

"What do you want?" Kentin asked rudely. Castiel smirked dangerously.

"Just wanted to give you a little 'welcome back' gift." Before Kentin could question what Castiel meant, Castiel raised a fist and punched Kentin right on the cheek, sending him to his knees. Kentin tasted iron in his mouth and spat out blood.

"What the heck was that for!?" For a moment, even Castiel didn't know why he acted the way he did, but then the image of Yuki's broken state came to mind and he had an answer.

"For hurting someone I love." Castiel himself blushed at his answer, it just came out unconsciously.

"Eh? If you're talking about Amber, then you-"

"I didn't mean her doofus! I meant . . . . . Yuki." Kentin flinched at the sound of your name, but he smirked.

"Heh, good luck with that pal, she's really not worth your time."

"What!?"

"She's a backstabbing, lying brat. You're sure to have your heart ripped into pieces by her sooner or later." Castiel couldn't believe what Kentin was saying. He remembered her condition when she said that her best friend Ken was leaving the school. She was crying and holding the teddybear he gave her close to her chest, but after some time she confirmed that she'll see him again one day and stayed strong. Castiel reached down, grabbed Kentin by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him onto the nearest wall.

"Listen here you bastard! You have no idea how much Yuki was hurting when you left. She clutched that damn bear you gave her like her life depended on it. She was so depressed she didn't speak, didn't eat much, and she was often found crying for several weeks. If that's what you call a backstabbing brat, then military camp must've really screwed your brain!" Kentin was more or less shocked with this information, but figured that Castiel was probably lying as well. After all, he had a reputation of being a delinquent. He grabbed at Castiel's wrists.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, trying to pry Castiel's hands off his shirt. Castiel grunted slightly from the strength Kentin was using to free himself. He didn't expect for Kentin to be this strong. Even so, his grip only got tighter.

"You sicken me," he threw Kentin to the ground and began to walk away, "I don't think I have to tell you this, but if you make Yuki cry again, I'll pound you to the dirt."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." Castiel glared.

"Oh trust me, I will."

~0~

"You sure you wanna go through with this Nathaniel? After all, you don't know how to play the drums," Yuki told the blonde.

"Oh sure, I'm sure I can pick it up easily, I'm a fast learner after all."

"Ok then, looks like we've got everyone we need! Meet up at the basement when you have time so we can talk over things together with the rest of the band."

"Great, see you there." Nathaniel went his way. Yuki rubbed the back of her head.

"Now how am I gonna explain this to Castiel?"

"Explain to me what?" Yuki jumped in surprise.

"Yeeek!"

"Hey! It's just me!"

"Oh Castiel," Yuki placed a hand over her heart and took in a deep breath, "please don't sneak up on me, you almost gave me a heart attack." Castiel playfully poked her forehead with a finger.

"Come on, I made myself pretty known to you, that's what you get for having your head in the clouds."

Yuki pouted.

"Excuse me, but as the manager of this concert, I've got a ton of things in my mind."

"I was your idea, don't try to get pity from me."

"Hmph."

"So what did you want to explain to me?" Yuki gulped, she knew she had to be careful how she broke the news, otherwise Castiel could back down from playing guitar at the concert.

"Um well . . . . I tried finding someone to play the drums. Armin said that he knew, but . . . . let's just say that didn't end well . . . so I had to again search for someone who knows how to play drums. And well, someone volunteered to learn quickly to play at the concert . . . ."

"And that someone is?" Yuki mumbled the name.

"What?" She mumbled again.

"Damnit Yuki! I can't understand what you're saying!"

"It's Nathaniel! He's gonna be the drummer!" Yuki blurted out. Silence hung in the air, and it was deafening to Yuki. Castiel had an unreadable expression.

"Um . . . . Castiel? Are you ok?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Yuki saw this coming, but still flinched at Castiel yelling.

"Come on Castiel! It's only until the concert's over, then you guys and hate eachother all you want afterwards."

"No way! I'm not doing this with that guy!"

"Oh come on! Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" This caught Castiel's attention. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Ok then, there is something you can do." Yuki was relieved, but wondered what Castiel would put her through for him to participate.

"So, what do I have to do? Your homework for the rest of the school year?"

"Nah," Castiel walked closer to Yuki and leaned in so close to her face, that their noses were almost touched, "how bout you make me lunch for the rest of the school year?" Yuki blushed, she wasn't expecting this kind of condition at all. But she nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright," Castiel backed up, "but just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Just go through with it and do your best, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine."

"We better get to the basement, everyone's probably waiting."

"Sure." They walked side-by-side to make more plans for the concert.


	3. Castiel's Story Part 2

**finally! the next chapter in Castiel's story, Enjoy ^^**

* * *

_Two weeks later . . . ._

_Oh, I can't believe how childish Castiel is!_ Yuki thought as she searched the halls for the redheaded boy one day. While everyone was practicing earlier, a drumstick hit Castiel in the back of the head. All eyes turned to Nathaniel, but he claimed that it slipped out of his hand. No one really believed him since he had a sneaky grin on his face. Castiel took it personally and stormed out of the basement. Yuki sighed deeply to herself.

_Why can't they put aside their differences for ay least little while? Everyone is depending on the both of them for this to work._

She walked up the stairs that led to the roof of the school.

_He's most likely here, not many students come up here anyway._

She opened the door and looked. Castiel wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Kentin!?" Yuki exclaimed in surprise. He looked over to her and before he could say anything, Yuki bowed apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be going now." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Yuki!" she stopped in her tracks and looked back, "Huh?" Kentin smiled sweetly at her, "Come here for a minute," he said, beckoning her to him with his hand. Yuki's cheeks where pink, but she obeyed, wondering if this was possibly a chance to rekindle her friendship with Kentin. She looked down at the ground, still unable to look at his face.

"U-um . . . yes?" She heard him chuckle, "Come on Yuki, how can I talk to you unless I see your pretty face?" Her head snapped up, she completely wasn't expecting this of him, especially after all the things he said to her on the first day he returned.

"K-Kenti-"

"Nah, just Ken. You did make that nickname for me after all." A smile formed on Yuki's lips, she couldn't believe it, Kentin was acting like his normal, sweet self.

"O-o-ok, Ken."

"Heh. So Yuki," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I . . . . I'm really sorry about how I treated you the first day I came back, I ran into Amber and she came clean, telling me she was the one sending all those nasty texts," he used one of his hands to lift Yuki's face up, "could you ever forgive me?" Yuki's heart was beating a mile a minute, this was a dream come true for her. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks as she lunger forward and hugged him tightly.

"O-of course Ken! I'm so happy that you believe me now!" Kentin hugged her back.

"Thank you, Yuki."

When they separated, Kentin kept one of his arms around Yuki's waist, the other was used to stroke her cheek.

"So, guess I can do this then?"

"Do wha-MMPH!?"

Kentin leaned down and kissed Yuki full on the lips. Yuki's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but she closed them and kissed back. As they kissed, Yuki couldn't help but to feel like something was off as they kissed, but she ignored it and continued. They finally separated for air.

"K-Ken . . . . that was . . . . I don't know how to describe it . . . ." she couldn't find the words, she was in heaven. Kentin suddenly smiled evilly and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"I can think of one way: disgusting." Yuki was now confused.

"Huh? What do you-?"

"Yeah, you're a way worse kisser then Amber."

The pieces began to fall into place. Kentin was doing to Yuki what he did to Amber.

"K-K-K-Ken, wha- . . . . . I mean . . . . but you said . . ."

"Do I seriously have to spell it out for you? Man, you're as dumb as Amber. I lied. All I had to do was apologize and act all mushy, and you were putty in my hands. You can be so easy sometimes Yuki."

Yuki felt like someone ripped her heart out, threw it onto the ground, and stomped on it. Tears poured form her eyes.

"So . . . . you did all this . . . . just to get back at me?"

"Heh, that's not all. A certain someone mentioned that he'd pound me into dust if I made you cry, I just wanna see if he'll actually do it."

Yuki just couldn't believe her ears. Her sweet, caring Kentin was long gone. And in his place was a heartless, lying jerk. She covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sobs, but they came out so hard that her shoulders shook. She shook her head and bailed, only to run into someone at the door that led downstairs.

"Yuki!?"

She looked up. It was Castiel.

"C-C-Cas . . . . . ." she couldn't speak, the heartbreak she was suffering was too great. Castiel looked behind her and saw a smirking Kentin. He knew he definitely did or said something. He glared violently.

"You bastard!"

Kentin held up his hands and acted innocent.

"Hey, what are you looking at me for?"

"I warned you!" Castiel sped walked towards Kentin, "and now you're gonna get it!" Kentin got into a fighting stance.

"Well bring it on you delinquent!"

Castiel threw the first punch, Kentin knew it was coming and dodged it, sending a right hook towards Castiel's chin, but Castiel managed to block it. This took Kentin by surprise. Castiel saw the questioning look on Kentin's face and smirked.

"As a delinquent, you pick up a few tricks," he said with a sneer, with a quick turn, he threw Kentin over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground. After Kentin regained his footing, the boys just threw punches and kicks back and forth. For a moment, Yuki could only watch, still stricken with grief, that was until Castiel let out a pained grunt.

"Ugh!"

Kentin had punched him straight in the eye, enabling him to see through it clearly. Yuki snapped out of her depressed state at the sound of Castiel being hurt for her sake.

"Cas!"

Despite knowing that his opponent now had a handicap, Kentin continued to throw blows at Castiel. Yuki knew she had to step in somehow to help Castiel. So she did the one thing she knew she could do. With the boys distracted with their fight, they didn't see Yuki sneak up behind Kentin and wrap her arms around his waist, holding him in place. He began to try to push her away, trying to not use all of his strength since she was a girl.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

He continued to push at her, but her iron grip kept him still. He had enough and shoved her roughly aside, landing her on the ground and with a scraped elbow. Castiel saw the scene unfold before him with his good eye, and a flame ignited inside him. He grabbed Kentin's shoulders and rammed his knee into his gut, knocking the breath out of Kentin. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Castiel walked over to Yuki and picked her up bridal style, ignoring the slight pain it caused him.

"C-Castiel! Put me down! You're hurt!" He ignored her and looked down at Kentin.

"Stay away from her," he growled, and he left with that. He had trouble going down the stairs, with his injuries and a slightly squirming Yuki telling him to not push himself. When they made it back to the halls, Castiel finally had to put Yuki down due to being tired and worn out from the fight.

"Castiel . . . . we need to do something about your injuries."

"Tch, I wont deny it, the jerk sure knows how to hit a guys where it hurts," he grumbled, "but it's a hassle to go to the nurse, no doubt questions are gonna be asked, this'll probably get me expelled." Yuki grabbed Castiel's hand.

"Follow me," she ordered. Castiel blushed at the contact, little did he know that Yuki was as well, but they kept their eyes off eachother. Yuki led Castiel to her locker. When she let go of his hand to unlocked her locker, Castiel found himself missing the feel and warmth of her hand, but he pushed the feeling aside. Yuki rummaged through her locker until she found what she was looking for.

"Here, let me treat your injuries," she said, holding a medium sized, portable first-aid kit.

"Not here, we'll attract attention."

"Ok then, I don't think anyone is in the basement right now, we could head there."

"Fine."

~0~

"OUCH! Woman, are you trying to kill me!?"

"Oh come on Castiel, it's only gonna sting for a little bit."

"A little!? It burns!"

Yuki sighed and continued to apply alcohol onto Castiel's scraps, ignoring his complaints. Finally applying the final bandaid on his injured eye, Yuki began to put things away.

"Hey."

"Huh? What?"

"You're hurt too."

"It's just a scratch."

As she closed the lid of the kit, Castiel stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Castiel?"

"Your turn."

"It's nothing really."

"I don't care," Castiel snatched the kit away form Yuki, "you're getting treated whether you like it or not."

He grabbed her arm and firmly, yet gently, turned it to the injured area. With his other hand he searched the box for the alcohol and bandaids. Yuki couldn't help but to blush, Castiel really had never acted this way towards her before. When he finished, he hesitated for a moment, and then leaned over and kissed the bandaid. Yuki's face was as red as a tomato. She drew her arm back.

"Castiel! What was that for!?" she wasn't mad, just surprised. Castiel looked away, his face now matching hers.

"I-I don't have to answer if I don't want to!" Yuki wanted to press him for answers, but with someone as stubborn as Castiel, she knew she would get no where. So she just sat there and looked down at her hands.

"What . . . . did that jerk say or do to make you cry like that?" Castiel asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Why should you care? And I don't have to answer if I don't want to," she said the last part in somewhat of a mocking matter, repeating what he said minutes ago.

"Yuki," Castiel took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him, concern in his eyes, "what did he do?" Yuki went beet red, this was certainly a new side of Castiel she's never seen before. She looked to the side, not able to look at him in the eyes.

"I-it's nothing . . . . I . ."

"Like hell it's nothing. You were crying so hard, I was half-expecting for your eyes to become as red as my hair."

Yuki couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at Castiel's little statement, then tears welled up in her eyes.

"He . . . . kissed me . . . ."

"Eh?"

"He kissed me, to get back at me. Just like he did with Amber . . . . . I can still feel his lips on mine, it's disgusting really, knowing he did and said everything he did just to get back at me," she finally allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks and Castiel's hands, which were still holding her face," Castiel unconsciously ran his thumb over Yuki's lips, knowing that the military jerk had tainted them. He began to lean in close to her face.

"C-Castiel!?"

"Then let me help you out with that."

Without another word, Castiel placed his lips over Yuki's in a passionate kiss. Yuki gasped, allowing Castiel to slip his tongue past her lips and explore the inside of her mouth. He moved one of his hands to the back of her head to deepen the kiss and the other around her waist, holding her close to him. Yuki couldn't believe what was happening, she was being kissed for the second time in one day, but this time, she actually felt love in Castiel's kiss. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and gave Yuki another hungry kiss, this time she responded and they both had a tongue wrestling contest, to which Castiel easily won. The two continued until they ran out of breath, breaking the kiss and taking in short breaths. Yuki caught her breath first and asked, "C-Cas, why? I mean. I'm sure you don't-"

"Do you seriously think I'd kiss you just for the heck of it?" Castiel had a small grin, "I'm better then that Yuki."

Yuki flushed red up to her ears.

"So then. Do you actually-?" she couldn't finish her sentence, her feelings where overwhelming her train of thought. Castiel caressed her cheek.

"How bout I confirm my answer with this," he kissed her deeply, "that good enough for you?" Yuki smiled small and nodded her head, "Good, now, you got my lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Castiel lied on the ground, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry, but I'm gonna need you to feed me."

"Eh? Why?" He held up his hand to show his badly bruised knuckles.

"I'm injured, so as a good girlfriend, I expect you to feed me." Yuki narrowed her eyes.

"Something tells me being your girlfriend is gonna be a big pain." Castiel chuckled deeply.

"Oh don't be like that," he opened his eyes and winked, "you'll love it, trust me."

"Ugh, I'll just go get your lunch."

"That's my girl. Hurry though, I swear my stomach is eating itself."

"Drama queen," Yuki mumbled.

"I heard that!"

~0~

_This is embarrassing! Even though no one's looking,_ Yuki thought as she held her hand out, offering Castiel a piece of the sandwich she made for him. He smirked, literally feeling Yuki's embarrassment. He took the piece of sandwich into his mouth . . . . . along with part of Yuki's thumb and forefinger.

"Castiel! What are you-!?" He grazed her fingers with his tongue, earning his a slight moan from Yuki. He finally pulled back, taking the sandwich and chewing. Yuki glared as she wiped her fingers with a napkin.

"What was that all about!?" she asked, fuming, "I know you're injured, but keep this up and I'll beat you to a pulp myself!"

"Heh, please, I could have my hands tied behind my back and you wouldn't even be able to touch me," he taunted. Yuki scoffed.

"You're terrible."

"Aww, don't be like that," he lied back down to the ground, but grunted slightly from the hardness of the concrete. He looked over at Yuki and saw she was sitting indian-style. An idea popped. Ignoring Yuki's questions and protests, he moved over and laid his head on her lap.

"Hey! Cas!" He snuggled into her lap, making her blush.

"Ah~ Much more comfy then the ground." It took all of Yuki's willpower not to stand up and just let Castiel's head hit the concrete. She huffed and looked down at his face, he had closed his eyes and his breaths were slow and deep, signaling that he was seriously close to dozing off. Yuki hesitated at first, but she found herself running her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft and smooth. He opened one lazy eye, which made Yuki stop and begin to pull her hand away. But before she could do that, Castiel took her hand placed a kiss on her fingers.

"Don't stop," he said.

"Uh . . . fine." She continued to stroke his hair as he sighed contently.

"Since you're treating me so well today, how bout a date?"

"Huh? A date?"

"Yeah, my treat."

"What else do you want?"

"Hey! Can't I just take the girl I love out just because?"

"Not unless you want something from her."

"Harsh." Yuki sighed and leaned over, pecking Castiel on the lips, "Ok, so where are we going?"

"A movie and lunch sound good?"

"Sure."

"Great. And now I want more then that measly peck," he reached up and pulled Yuki's head down, kissing her full on the lips.

_This guy, can never be satisfied can he!?_

* * *

**Ugh, I may have made Kentin a little too mean, but I promise to redeem him in his chapter!**

**Kay, next and last chapter for Castiel will be the date! look forward to it! ^^**


End file.
